


What It Is

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s so many things that are difficult to put into words…</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	What It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



It's the look of pained pleasure on Stiles’ face when he's riding Derek with his back to him, ass snug within the bowl of Derek’s hips, mouth open in silent cries. Derek can only see it as a reflection in the mirror, eyes squinting in concentration as he fights the need to close his eyes and simply feel as Stiles moves up and down, holding Derek’s dick so deep inside that there's not a millimetre between them, before a tortuous lifting of his hips that drags him up inch by excruciating inch. The sounds that Stiles makes, likes he's dying and in complete agony; like he cannot take one second more, all whilst he's grinding his hips down and around, using Derek's dick like a sex toy purely for his own pleasure. That moment when he finds exactly the right place, the perfect groove that makes Derek’s cock slide almost constantly over his prostate—the look on his face is pure torture to Derek because he doesn’t think he can keep going but he knows he must. That he will. Because it’s for Stiles and he would do anything for Stiles. It’s the only type of pain Derek ever wants to see on Stiles’ face ever again.

~ o O o ~

It's the tongue in his ass before he's even registered he's awake; long, delicate licks followed by broad strokes to get him wet; a pointed tongue darting into his hole until it is joined by a finger sliding around and around the rim, teasing Stiles open so that Derek can get deep, deep inside. It’s the feel of stubble against the cheeks of his ass as Derek pushes his face in so that he is French-kissing Stiles’ ass, tongue plunging deep. It’s the best way Stiles knows to wake up, even while he squirms and grumbles before rolling over and yanking Derek into his arms for a slightly more conventional good morning kiss.

~ o O o ~

It's the body shaking with silent laughter as he slowly surfaces from sleep, Stiles sat up in bed next to him, catching up on his RSS feeds on his tablet. Contrary to popular opinion, Derek doesn't dive out of bed, do a thousand sit ups then jog to Canada and back all before breakfast. In fact, given the choice and the safety, Derek is a slug abed, will stay there until midday just inhaling the comfort of their intermingled scent on the sheets, enjoying the feel of Stiles lying next to him. They can't do it during the week because Stiles has classes and work, so on weekends Stiles indulges him by staying in bed until Derek wakes up, catching up with his social media feeds and emails whilst carding his fingers through Derek's hair whilst he slowly wakes up resting on Stiles’ chest.

~ o O o ~

It's the smooth running of his jeep long after it should have died and gone to rusty car heaven. It's all down to Derek who's basically replaced the engine and most of the interior until the only original parts are maybe the dice that Stiles’ has swinging from the interior mirror and the seat covers that are ripped and stained. And he knows Derek has plans to replace those at Christmas.

~ o O o ~

It's Christmas at the Sheriff’s place and New Year at the McCall’s; late night BBQs with the pack where the old Hale house used to stand before it was razed to the ground. Now there are benches, a fire pit, a now well-worn path that leads to a pond just big enough to jump into (or be pushed into). It's listening to stories about college and Veterinarian school; planned trips to Japan to visit relatives that couldn't get over for the recent wedding; discussion of a trip to New York to be there for when Lydia is being presented with her award. It’s bragging about prime Olympics tickets to see Allison competing in the archery, with some begging to find out if Isaac has decided who he's taking with him when he goes. It’s family by choice instead of by blood, a new Hale Pack joined with the McCall Pack to make a rambunctious group of people that share a deep abiding love, trust and respect for each other.

~ o O o ~

It's falling asleep to the sound of Stiles’ smacking his lips together before he starts murmuring about some weird video he saw before he put his tablet down and pushing back into Derek's embrace to settle down to sleep. It’s manhandling Stiles into position because he can’t sleep unless he’s in the middle of the bed but he wants Derek right behind him, breath against the back of his neck, body pressed close so that he has no need for sheets to keep him warm.

~ o O o ~

It's two pictures in a double frame resting on the mantelpiece – one, an old Polaroid that shows a young and shockingly unwrinkled Sheriff sat next to a hospital bed, his deputy uniform slightly crumpled and worn. He looks slightly stunned, eyes almost as wide as the grin on his face, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the fawn haired woman in the bed. She looks exhausted, whiskey coloured eyes tired in a face that nevertheless looks incredibly happy. It's obvious that she's answered someone calling her name, her hands caught mid-stroke over the fluffy hair of the new-born in her arms. You can't see its face - it's wrapped securely in a blanket, but the cap has been taken off its head where it lies cradled lovingly in her hands. The other picture is a reprint, an impromptu family picture taken at what looks like a picnic. Everyone is laughing as they are sat on and around each other, couples and children, teenagers sprawled on the ground in front. They're a beautiful family, dark hair and sharp cheekbones a trait shared by many. It would take more than a casual glance to realise that none of them are looking directly at the camera and it's only at the edges that you can see where the picture has either be torn or burned.

~ o O o ~

It's all of this that they would perform a million sacrifices to protect and more if need be. That's all it is. But it’s everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Ronnie, with thanks for the surprise box of goodies – I seriously could not believe it when this box was delivered and will sincerely enjoy all of the things inside! Thank you so much!
> 
> * * *


End file.
